


The Set Up

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Lucy Lane is fed up of her best friends being unable to find themselves dates. So, she sets them up on one with one another.





	

“Fuck,” Kara cursed, half under her breath, as she landed in the small alleyway next to the Chinese Restaurant she had meant to be at a full fifteen minutes beforehand. The blonde-haired woman unclipped her cape and swung the small collapsible backpack off her shoulders to retrieve her clothes—a pair of skin-tight black jeans and a crisp pastel blue shirt—before she sped through the process of stripping out of her Supersuit and into her ‘Kara clothes’. “I’m so fucking late… Lucy is going to kill me if she’s left already.”

Kara smoothed down the front of her shirt, wiping away any residual trace of the creases, before she swung her tiny bag up onto her shoulder and walked around to the front of the restaurant. The blonde-haired woman dipped her head as she walked into the restaurant’s foyer to let her eyes scan across the patrons quickly, and then stepped up to the maître d'.

“Hello,” Kara murmured, “I’m a bit late, but there should be a table for two booked in the name of Lane?”

“Ah, yes, your partner for the night has already arrived.” the maître d' replied with a dip of his head. Kara’s lips twisted into a grimace when the man confirmed that her ‘Blind Date’ had arrived, but she fell into step behind him without question. “Right this way Ma’am.”

Kara followed the maître d' across the restaurant floor until he stepped up to the side of a small table tucked into one of the more private sections of the restaurant and waved his hand at the spare chair.

“Here you are Ma’am,” the man said as he pulled out a menu and placed it down in front of Kara’s chair, “your waiter will be here in a moment to take your order.”

“Thank you,” Kara murmured with a dip of her chin before she turned her attention to her table partner. The dark-haired woman in question face remained impassive as the maître d' moved away from the table, her face hiding her thoughts, as she held a small glass of red wine to her lips. “I’m sorry I’m late,” Kara began apologetically, “I really, really, didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“I haven’t been here too long,” the dark-haired woman murmured as she placed her wineglass back onto the table and reached out to pour Kara a glass.

“Long enough to order a bottle of wine,” Kara noted softly, “I’m Kara, by the way, I don’t know if Lucy remembered to tell you my name…”

“Alex,” Alex offered with a small smile, “and yes, Lucy remembered.”

“Well,” Kara chuckled, “at least she remembered to tell one of us.” 

“Indeed.” Alex replied with an amused quirk of her lips. “So, why did Lucy set you up on this date?”

“I believe she said that it was physically painful to witness me attempting to flirt by myself.” Kara explained with a small shrug and a rueful smile. “And downright torturous to see me actually asking someone out on a date.”

“That… That sounds like Lucy.” Alex admitted with a soft chuckle. “If it helps after my last date she said that she would handle organising my next date because I could seemingly only manage to find ‘emotionally unavailable’ women.” 

“Well,” Kara grinned softly as she lifted her wine glass toward Alex, “here’s to Lucy Lane, and her interference in our love lives… may it be successful.”

“May it be successful,” Alex repeated quietly before tapping her glass against Kara’s while two shy smiles crossed the table.


End file.
